The Book on the back shelf
by Child Devil
Summary: Out of all the books' In Russel's library, one' has Tori's Attetion


I do not own runefactory!

Not even the game legally

(Raguna is Dusk)

The book on the back shelf

Life became pretty routine for the amnesiac hero. He would wake up around six, quickly rummage through his fridge for a bite, then dash off to his cave farms. First Carmite, then . After some monster slaying mining and farming he would return to feed and groom his buffmao. Then came his favorite chore flirting with the village girls, well girl, he was enamored with here at first site, and made many advances and gave her many gifts, with little to no results. The bachelorette who won his affection was Tori, teh shy book worm, with a kind heart. Dusk didn't know why, Rosettea was cute, Mist was a hard worker, Bianca was rich and, Lara had a rack, He didn't know what snagged him, but he knew he loved her, and would make her his.

As he entered the library, he was greeted with a polite nod from Russel. Dusk continued onward to the back , to look up on spells, and his girl.

"Afternoon Tori. Anything new in?" Dusk strolled by her little desk while asking, he was usually greeted back with shy yet also cute hello plus a response, today he got silence. " Tori? You Ignoring me?"

"Um...no just um...re...reading." Tori blushed, and tried hiding it behind her book.

"Must be an awful good read, whacha reading anyway?" Dusk tilted his head to get a better look at the title. "True love's confes..."

It's not that good , I just always have to read a book through...umm I'm done know, look no need to look at it!" Tori shrieked and through the book half way a cross the library. After receiving a stern look form Russel she quickly blushed, stood up and retrieved the book. " The...there's should be a healing spell amongst ot..other's in tech back ..Mr. Dusk."

"Thanks." That was the least yet most embarrassed he'd seen Tori in awhile, the most not since he gave her a cookie at the spring festival. Dusk slowly walked towards the spells picked up the healing scroll, and browsed through the rest. He would occasionally look back at Tori, to se her either reading or reading, look up at him then blush ferociously. "Some one's having perverted thoughts." Dusk said to himself.

As Dusk went to pay for his Items, he noticed Tori get to put the book she was reading back on the shelves, Dusk noted where he would find out just what got her so bothered.

***** 2 months later winter festival

Tori paced back an forth, on the steps leading to Dusk's farm, to nervous to go through with it. She wondered if Dusk liked her, after the little blunder at the library, she saw him double back pick something up and leave in a hurry. She hasn't seen him in nearly two months. She heard a rumor from Rosettea that he'd been seeing Bianca...alot. Tori was a rather calm girl but she hated Bianca, not as a person Tori could never hate her for being herself, but for the fact that she might lose her beloved to a rich stuck up bitch.

"That's it Today well tell him we love...

" You love who dear?" It was Bianca walking from Dusks house. " Hopefuly you have something better then that easy bake oven shit anyone could make, my chocolate was flown in from a Europa. Don't bother competing it'll be me he's going to pay a late night visit to on the sacred night, and I'll show him how much he means to me." As Bianca left Tori felt all confidence leave her, she stood frozen, thinking that maybe Bianca was right, that she shouldn't even try, That Tori would die in that library alone and forgotten.

Dusk was quietly making his way up the stairs, to the village, he hadn't menat to lead her own he was just looking for advice, on the average prices for precious gems, and their higher levels.

" Guess she was lonley...that's what being a bitch does anyway? Hey Tori." As his gaze met Tori's, she broke down she began to cry, dropping a napkin she had been clutching before, then started running home. Dusk noticed the handkerchief and it's contents.

"Tori.."

*****2 weeks later sacred night

Tori had spent the last to weeks at home not even showing up at work, she realized she probably looked like a spaz freaking out on dusk for no reason, she just couldn't bare the thought of losing him least of all to her. Tori was about to drift off again when she herd a knock on her door.

" Umm..who is it?"

"It's me... Dusk." Tori nearly jumped out of her skin, alright compose your self girl, today is the day you tell him...

" Sorry for barging in, gotta make this quick, meet me at Mt. Clemens around 9 alright..see ay there gotta run a few errands . Tori was left bewildered.

"Did he ask me out?"

Tori was waiting at the place Dusk had instructed, she began thinking what did this mean, he talked to her and asked her out on the sacred night. Tori began looking around, she herd a faint swishing in the distance, As Dusk's head peaked through the horizon she remembered this was in the book she'd been reading two months ago. It was a confession of true love, the time the moon the .

"Sorry took so long milks heavy. Didn't mean to ignore you for the last little bit was focused on getting enough money and wood to get the upgrades I wanted, and raising a cow to produce takes awhile." Dusk chuckled while handing her the container. Tori pushed he jug aside spilling it's contents, then tackled Dusk to the ground, smashing her lips to his. Dusk was taken back at first but shortly relaxed and held her in place on top of him. As they separated for air Tori took in a deep breathe then proceeded to immediately crash down on his lips again, forcing her tongue to meld with his.

A trail of saliva was drawn from mouth to mouth as Tori finally seemed to calm. As Tori stood up she dragged dusk along with her.

" I have something to give to you." Before they knew it they were outside Dusk's house, and sooner then later in it. Tori Had no clue what was driving her to be this bold, maybe it was Bianca's threat of doing this with him, if he would of gone to her. Dusk Just glared at Tori with a gleam of wanting yearning and love. Tori stripped Dusk down, then after she let him undress her. Dusk reached for her face and removed her glasses.

"It's hard to tell with the frames but you've always had beautiful eyes." Dusk smirked fro her being so bold as to instigate this it was cute ti see her blush over something so simple. Dusk proceeded to lay her on his bed, spreading her legs open so he could guide himself. He hissed as his head brushed against her virgin lips. Dusk reached to stroke her clit to better prepare her, for his intrusion.

" What didn't shave for the occasions?" Dusk asked jokingly.

"I..didin't..I usually..."

"It's alright Tori, Kinda Tickles." Tori blushed realizing what it tickled on him. "You ready?" Tori slowly nodded. Dusk ever so carefully slid in, Tori clasped onto Dusk's back, with her hands and, locked her legs around his lower back. He was halfway in her when he met a barrier. He looked at her silently asking her if she wanted to back out , she answered him by tightening she held on him. Dusk pulled back only to drive in pushing through her hymen, Tori shrieked in pain, digging her nails into Dusk's back. Dusk began kissing her and whispering nothings into her ears. After a few minutes she subsided and he then began thrusting in.

" ...could you...you..k..know..do..do it ..harder?" Tori nearly averted her gaze while asking him. Dusk smiled to himself and complied. He began thrusting into Tori at a violent pace, lifting himself, wile arching his back hopefully reaching deeper in her. Dusk's new technique did better then that. With in a few quick thrust he had Tori squealing in bliss, the force of her orgasm, triggering, three large burst of Dusk's seed, deep into her womb. Dusk rearranged them so he was laying behind instead of on top of Tori, he craned his right arm around her waist stroking her belly.

" "

"Just call me Dusk"

"Dusk.. We..should..get married sooner then later, cause I'm...on...my...on..pe..period." Tori moaned as Dusk's hand began rubbing lower.

"Don't worry , I will I wasn't planning on doing this till a little later anyway."

"Umm...dusk?"

"what?"

"You didn't"

"Ohhh...Tori will you marry me." That good enough, I thought we were already agreed on..

" Not..taht..but ya I kinda agreed..when..you..put...and..but...um dusk..you didn't return that book yet did you?"

End

What ya think how was my first lemon R&R, complain I don't care, if enough of you like it I will right another with Raguna/Bianca, it's obvioudly ot a sequel


End file.
